Traditionally, regarding this kind of information provision apparatus for a vehicle, an information provision apparatus for a vehicle described in, for example, PTL 1 below has been known. The information provision apparatus for a vehicle described in PTL 1 is provided with a vehicle-mounted device including a display unit for displaying prescribed information to a driver (a user of the vehicle) and a control means for operating the display unit, a portable navigation unit which is an external device configured to be connected to the display unit (the vehicle-mounted device) via a connection means and to be portable by the driver, and a connection discrimination means for discriminating whether the portable navigation unit is connected to the display unit. The connection means is constituted by a first communication unit provided in the vehicle-mounted device and a second communication unit provided in the portable navigation unit.
The control means is configured such that, when it is discriminated by the connection discrimination means that the portable navigation unit is connected to the display unit, navigation data (route guide information) output from the portable navigation unit is sent to the vehicle-mounted device via the first and second communication units, and is displayed on the display unit under the control of the control means.